


Five Days

by photobookbee



Series: Writing Prompts [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Libraries, Magic, Original Fiction, Other, Retail Shops, sentient beings, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photobookbee/pseuds/photobookbee
Summary: AJ is given a choice: leave her family forever to live in her own personal paradise or continue to work in her family's retail store that she hates. These are five different days of her life that change it beyond repair.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Writing Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126214
Kudos: 2





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Amazing Story Generator by Jason Sacher. 
> 
> The prompt is:
> 
> “Forced to join the family business,” “an out-of-work writer” “wakes up in a strange house.”

_Ring_.

Allie-Jean, otherwise known as AJ, sighed and closed her laptop. She stood up and tried to clear her mind of a world that belonged to her but could never be hers.

Walking over to the counter to greet the next customer, AJ took stalk of her surroundings and reflected on how much she irrationally hated this place. It had never done anything to her directly. Her family were the ones who always pressured her to go with the business instead of doing something she actually enjoyed. The woman had a suspicion that the only reason her little brother pushed it off on her was so he did not have to do it. The a**hole.

AJ turned to look at the customer. She liked describing people in her head to get ideas for character profiles. The customer turned out to be an old lady. She was a few inches shorter than AJ, who barely stood at five feet, but her posture made her seem shorter. Her hair was a light grey, and her eyes were framed by deep wrinkles which became more prominent as she smiled. Her eyes were a mystery to the observing AJ, even though the old woman was staring right at her. AJ could not tell if the old lady’s eyes were green, blue, or grey. AJ made note of this; she liked describing people in her head, but the moment had obviously lasted too long.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” AJ gave her usual spiel and fake smile.

The old lady looked at her with something akin to understanding or sympathy. “I am not here as a customer, as cliche as that sounds. I am here with an offer for you.”

“I am afraid that this store does not take over the counter sales. “AJ felt her customer service smile, already thin, slip all the way down.

The old lady, still patient, replied, “I am not here for the store. I am here for you. I have an offer for you, Allie-Jean Linkon. This offer can change your life as it changed mine. You will understand tonight. Take your time to think about it, and I will come back in five days to get your answer.”

As she ended her spiel, her eyes watered. She looked like she was about to either laugh or cry. The lady looked the very definition of losing something that made her happy.

AJ, obviously, thought that she was crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic. I hope this goes well. If you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it. If you have any prompts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please check out the other fics in the series!


End file.
